


Protector

by ominousbears



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Minor Violence, No Plot/Plotless, No Spoilers, Original Character(s), Pre-Breath of the Wild, Pre-Calamity, Suggestive Themes, maybe??? i dont know, urbosa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominousbears/pseuds/ominousbears
Summary: Mola isn't especially adept at fighting, so it's a good thing she's pretty close with someone who is.





	Protector

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone i wrote a small fic for my current shameless oc/canon ship  
> aka: mola thinks urbosa's hot (like always) and they smooch about it  
> (this is the most self-indulgent thing ive written in a WHILE, jesus christ lmao)
> 
> posted a few weeks back on [my main blog](http://ominousbears.tumblr.com/) , imported here since tumblr seems to be relegating any creators to a trash fire lmao

“Urbosa!”

The cry rang out from only a few short yards away, but in the thick of a skirmish with what must have been a dozen or more monsters, it may as well have come from a mile away. Urbosa whipped around to face its source, barely parrying attacks from two Lizalfos, just in time to see her Zora companion roll away from another monster as its weapon slammed down into the sand below.

“Mola!” she shouted. She swung her scimitar outward in a wide arc, cleaving one Lizalfos’s head clean off in the process and leaping over the heads of three more before landing right beside Mola. “I thought I told you to stay close to me!”

“I-I thought I _was_ close!”

"That isn't close!" Urbosa hissed forcefully. She reached out and pulled Mola flush to her side with one hand and raised the other.

The quick snap of her fingers ignited the air, sending electricity surging forth into the monsters that surrounded them. Its power felled them in an instant, and though Urbosa’s lightning came terribly close, none of it touched the two women. Mola let out a soft, relieved breath. It was good to be with someone who knew their way around a fight better than she did.

As her magic faded away, Urbosa leaned down just enough to be level with Mola's ear. Her breath hitched ever so slightly with the motion, as if she had only just realised their position: bodies pressed tight against one another, both of them panting from the exertion of the fight. A pale stripe of fuchsia rose to her cheeks as Urbosa let out a small huff of laughter.

" _This_ is close," she whispered, breath ghosting over the Zora's skin. A shiver rocketed down her spine and her eyes grew wide. She slapped her hands to her face to cover her increasingly warm cheeks even as Urbosa threw her head back, hearty laughter filling the air.

"Don't tease me, Bo," Mola squeaked through her fingers.

The Gerudo woman quirked an eyebrow and leaned in close once more. "What do you mean, 'teasing you,' my dear? I'm just..." Her lips dragged faintly across the skin of Mola's ear flaps, forcing another powerful shiver through her. "... Protecting you," she murmured as a minute smirk grew across her face. “It wouldn’t do well for that sweet,” a quick peck pressed to the Zora’s temple, “ _sweet_ ,” another to her cheekbone, “face of yours to get _hurt_ ,” yet another to her jawline, “now would it?”

By this time, Mola’s face (or at least, what still remained visible behind her hands) was completely covered in a deep magenta blush. A few seconds passed by in silence, and for a moment, Urbosa began to worry she’d gone too far, teased too much. She pulled away slowly and opened her mouth to apologize.

But in an uncharacteristic display of boldness, Mola spun around in Urbosa's grip and surged forward, pulling her face in close for an almost desperate kiss. Her near silent gasp of surprise was quickly cut off by a soft groan as one of Mola’s hands fell away and ghosted down over her torso until it came to a rest at her side, short claws digging gently into the skin there. Urbosa spread her hand flat across the base of her back and pulled her even closer.

They broke apart after a few long moments, gasping for breath, and glanced back at one another. Mola's gaze softened and she smiled that sweet, tender smile Urbosa loved so much. That smile would surely be the death of her, she just knew it. Gentle as ever, Mola caressed her cheek with her thumb. "I love you so, _so_ much," she mumbled. 

Urbosa leaned into her gentle touch and held her other hand against it. "And I you," she replied. She lowered her head once more and met her in another kiss, slower and sweeter this time. When they parted, she kept Mola’s hand in her own and pressed her lips firmly to her knuckles, prompting a short giggle from the Zora. “You’re actually alright, though, dear? You weren’t hurt by any monsters, were you?” Urbosa asked, brows faintly knit together in worry as she ran a thumb over her knuckles.

Mola covered both their hands with her free one and laid a peck against the Gerudo’s jawline, smiling sweetly up at her. “With you, my lovely Champion, here protecting me? I’m _always_ alright.”


End file.
